


Our Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Dysphoria, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Dysphoria, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Relationship(s), Trans Male Character, Trans Samuel Seabury, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Samuel hasn't been feeling too good recently, thankfully he has two very loving boyfriends to make his day better.





	Our Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes im adding to this series dont look at me, and before you attack me, i am trans myself so i do know how these experiences feel. Except im single lmao

Samuel was lounging around in a pair of baggy sweatpants and one of Charles' old t-shirts, his binder on the tightest setting there was and some socks stuffed in his pants as he was still awaiting his packer to come in the mail. His dysphoria had really been messing with his head lately, and he wanted nothing more than to sink into the couch and never emerge. He was always the first home, then Charles, then Aaron, that's how their schedules worked. He flipped through the channels on the television, the screen more blurry than not as he didn't bother keeping his glasses on. He had a twix bar in the other hand, munching on it subconsciously as he droned through his day. He couldn't wait until Charles got home to cuddle him and Aaron got home to make the best dinner as usual. 

Since taking testosterone for quite a while, his voice changed a lot and he stopped having his period, among other things as well, but that didn't stop the two mounds of fat on his chest from just being there every time he took off his clothes, and he especially noticed them while being intimate with his boyfriends. He didn't want to ask Charles to pay for his top surgery, even though he was loaded, Samuel didn't want to constantly be relying on Charles for money as his boyfriend already paid monthly for his testosterone, not letting Samuel pitch in. So the ginger took the money he saved from that and put it in a savings jar for his surgery, with Aaron occasionally adding money without Samuel noticing.

Time flew by faster than he thought it did, and Charles was stumbling through the door on tired legs before Samuel knew it. "Hey, kitten," he mumbled, walking over to the couch and sinking into it next to his boyfriend. Samuel hummed in response, finishing off another twix and looking over at his boyfriend, he was slightly sweaty and looked quite drained, and he was beautiful. His hair had lost it's hold, now falling into his face and he had the beginnings of stubble on his chin, he was chiseled and muscular, masculine. Everything Samuel wanted on himself as well, but he was stuck in this womanly body, and no amount of hormones could change him into Charles. The older man must have noticed him spacing out, because he took Samuel's chin between his fingers and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Everything alright, baby?" He asked, his voice soft and loving as it always was.

Samuel nodded, "Yeah, I mean, just the usual dysphoria that won't leave me alone, why can't I just look like you?" He sighed out, cuddling up to Charles, not caring that his boyfriend was sweaty and probably needed to shower.

Charles hummed, "So that's what this is about? Baby, I've told you a million times, you're perfect just how you are, god, I love you, Ari and I both, you know that." He swore to the bishop, pressing kisses along the top of his head. "And besides, just because you have some lady parts, that doesn't make you any less of a man, a wonderful, beautiful, handsome young man that I am blessed to have in my life," he professed, holding Samuel close and stroking his long fingers through his hair.

Samuel had to fight back the smile that threatened it's way onto his face, melting under Charles' words. "Thanks, Charlie, but it's just, I don't feel real sometimes, you and Ari have the junk down there, and nothing up here," he mumbled gesturing to his chest after gestering a hand around his private areas.

"Baby, I told you I'd pay for your surgery, but you won't let me," Charles attempted to reason.

Samuel huffed, "I don't want to rely on you for money, Charles, that's throwing four thousand dollars down the drain, and you're still paying monthly for my testosterone, I told you, no way am I letting you do that," he declared relaxing into his arms, tired and helpless. 

"Oh, my love, it's not money that I'm worried about, it's your comfort," he assured, wrapping his arms around the shorter man and holding him tightly.

"Money means bills that can be paid, lack of said money means we can't pay bills, means we can't live here," he droned, shaking his head from side to side.

"Kitten, listen, that's not gonna happen, I know you wanna be independent and pay your own way, but I can and will help if you ask, I promise," Charles swore, planting a kiss in Samuel's ginger hair. The younger man nodded, clinging to Charles with all he had.

"I hate this, I hate this body, I don't want it, don't want it at all." Samuel declared, sniffling. Charles sighed and rubbed his back, once getting his hormones and binder, as well as his haircut, Samuel's dysphoric episodes lessened bit by bit, but on days like these, there was no telling how long they'd go on for.

"I know, baby, I know, it's alright, you're such a strong boy, holding out like this, I could never do all that you do every single day, you're so strong, Sammy," he praised, cooing softly in his ear. He gently rubbed his boyfriend's shoulders, wishing he could take all of the pain away. 

"W- when's my next appointment?" Samuel stammered out, eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. At the moment, he couldn't remember when he was due for another injection.

Charles thought for a moment, "Ah, next week, I think? Ari has the card, we can ask him when he gets home." He reminded, they stayed like that until he did, curled up on the couch, Charles' arms wrapped productively around Samuel's smaller figure. 

Sooner or later, Aaron came home, looking around before locking his eyes on the two men he loved the most sitting on the couch. His eyes were soft and full of love when he set down his briefcase and sat next to them on the couch where they cuddled peacefully. He was so quiet, they almost didn't hear him come in. "Hello, my loves," he cooed softly, sitting on the couch with them on Samuel's other soft. 

"Hey, Ari, how was work?" Charles asked, reaching over with one of the arms he had wrapped around Samuel to clasp his fingers with Aaron's.

Aaron smiled, "It was nice, how's our boy? He seems a bit down," he cooed, bringing his free hand and combing it through Samuel's hair.

"Ari... Ari, when's my next appointment?" Samuel croaked out, a yawn at the end of his question. Aaron scrunched up his face, pulling his wallet out of the pocket of his slacks and picking the little schedule card out. 

"Hm, looks like next week, you're coming along really well, you've come a long way, little one, you can hold out a few more days for us, yeah?" He soothed, combing his fingers through Samuel's soft hair, planting a gentle kiss on his temple.

"That seems so far, Ari, my dysphoria's been really bad today, I dunno if I can stand not having a shot soon." Samuel declared, his face drawn tight with discomfort as he squirmed in Charles' arms.

Aaron sighed, "Sweet boy, I know it must be so hard for you, but you can do it, I believe in you, so does Charlie, just a few more days, hm?"

"You can do it, kitten," Charles hummed, close to his ear with a gentle tone. Samuel blinked away what he called 'pathetic tears' and nodded.

"Okay, okay, I can do it, just a bit longer, I'll be okay," he swore with confidence, taking a deep breath and throwing on a smile.

"That's the spirit, baby, keep that up, you strong little man," Charles chuckled, placing a strong kiss on Samuel's lips and smiling at him encouragingly.

Samuel blushed a tiny bit, "Thanks, really, both of you, I love you so much, I wouldn't be able to do this if it wasn't for you." He admitted, eyes glued to the floor.

Charles laughed and shook his head, "Hey, not true, you're our brave little soldier, you would've done just fine," he assured, holding him a little tighter, afraid to let him go despite how confident he sounded in himself. Aaron settled for silence, letting Charles take care of most of the talking while he cuddled up on Samuel's other side, his heartbeat steady.

"You're too good to me," was all Samuel settled on saying, sniffling a bit and pressing himself close to both of them. They stayed like that, in a comfortable silence for a while, none of them paying as much attention to the television as much as they did each other. Aaron nestled his head in Samuel's shoulder, placing gentle kisses to his neck and holding his hand. Charles rest his chin atop Samuel's head, pressing kisses to his soft hair occasionally, one arm draped over to rest on Aaron's shoulder while he held Samuel's other hand with his free one. Samuel looked back and forth between them, wondering how he was so blessed to have the two best men in the world who treated him so well.

After a while of comfortable, loving silence, Aaron spoke up. "Loves, should I start dinner up now?" He asked him, sitting up straight and preparing to get off the couch.

Samuel hummed then nodded, "Sure, Ari, you know I love your cooking the most," he stated, a smile on his pale face.

Charles gasped in mock offense, "Excuse you? I'm hurt, I am a chef as well," he declared defensively, pouting like a child.

Samuel chuckled, shaking his head. He gave Charles' hand a gentle pat, "Dear, last time you tried to cook, you nearly burnt the kitchen down," he reminded, eyes lighting up with amusement. Charles rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue, but removing his arm from Aaron's shoulders so the shorter man could get up. Aaron laughed as well and shook his head, beginning his way toward the kitchen.

"Sammy, sweetie, you aren't much better off, you can bake but when it comes to cooking you can't exactly be trusted," he stated, gathering ingredients and supplies to cook with.

Samuel scoffed, "Yeah, okay, at least I can cook something, if it even involves the stove, Charlie will find some way to burn the pan," he snickered, no actual heat to his words.

Charles gasped and looked at Samuel like the younger man had bitten him, "I feel attacked, I let you eat candy all day and this is how you repay me?" He asked, placing kisses all over his face with soft chuckles.

"Well, do you expect me to lie? I am a man of God, I never lie," Samuel remarked, grinning and placing a single kiss on Charles' cheek. Aaron laughed from the kitchen and shook his head, though neither of his boyfriends could see that. They continued like this for a while, Samuel and Charles eventually going quiet to pay attention to Aaron's singing from the kitchen, always loving to hear it. Charles described Aaron's voice as deep-fried butter, which Samuel thought sounded ridiculous but never said anything on the matter.

After about half an hour, Aaron was just finishing up and Charles placed his hand on Samuel's shoulder, "Sam," he addressed to call his attention. Samuel turned his head to look at Charles who sighed, "How long have you been binding today?" He asked, slightly worried.

Samuel huffed, wincing from the slight pain in his chest, "Since... this morning," he confirmed, monotone. It was maybe eight o'clock that night, and Samuel had been awake since maybe around five that morning.

Charles winced just hearing it, "Baby, you can't just do that, can you take it off? I can help you, you've been wearing it way more than you should be," he said truthfully, worry glinting in his eyes.

Samuel hesitated, "But they're gonna be... there," he mumbled, gesturing to his chest and pouting.

"And that's fine, we won't look or touch, we'll pretend they aren't there, just like we always do. You need to take that off, though, you'll hurt yourself," he begged, his face desperate.

Samuel gave a defeated sigh, and a wince at the sudden pain shooting through his ribs. "Okay, okay, I'll go take it off, help Ari set up the table, I'll be right back." He declared, stumbling off to the bathroom. Charles nodded, walking over to the kitchen and greeting his other boyfriend with a hug around his waist.

"I worry about him," Charles murmured, a soft frown on his handsome features. Aaron simply continued setting the plates and hummed in agreement.

"I know," he began, "but we just can't let him get himself hurt, one day he won't have them anymore and he won't have to wear that thing ever again." He soothed, sprinkling seasonings over the fish he prepared over a bed of rice.

Charles sighed, nodding with a soft mutter of, "You're right, I know you are, thanks," and started getting the silverware they would use out of the drawer.

Samuel slowly stumbled back into the living room and turned to go to the kitchen, the fabric of Charles' old shirt settling around the two small mounds on his chest. He hunched over so the fabric would instead fall foward, though it was bad for his posture and he knew it. "Smells great in here," he said with a small smile.

Charles looked over at him with a similar smile as he grabbed some napkins and Aaron brought the plates over to the table. "Yeah, that's all Ari, I didn't do nothing," he added. 

Samuel scoffed, "I know," he teased, giving both of them kisses on their cheeks and sitting at the table. They followed soon after, and Aaron gave them both a warm smile, a sign that they could start devouring their food as they pleased.

Dinner passed with idle conversation, talks about how their day's had gone, and occasionally shouts of how amazing the food turned out. "Sammy, baby, how are you feeling?" Aaron asked, the ginger smiled, taking a bite of his fish before continuing. 

"Much better now that I'm with you two," he chirped, his messy hair falling into his eyes a bit. Charles couldn't stop the huge smile from breaking across his face.

"That's good to hear, because we love you so much," he added, reaching over to grasp Samuel's smaller hand in his own with a small squeeze. Samuel's cheeks went pink and he grinned from ear to ear, smiling bashfully at both of them. 

"I love you too, really, I love you both," he returned, his eyes pooling with the love he spoke of. They finished their dinner in the most comfortable silence possible.

Samuel retreated to bed first, curling under the blankets as he waited for his boyfriends to join him. Charles insisted he had to shower first, so Aaron wound up joining him second. He crawled in next to him on his left side, and looked over to whisper to him. "Samuel..." he said in hushed tones, not wanting to alarm him. 

"Yes, Ari?" Samuel responded, his voice tired and a bit deeper with how he was slightly dozing off.

"I- I know you're feeling dysphoric, but, can I lay my head on your chest? I normally do, and it feels really comfortable, and makes me feel safe, and.." he rambled, eyes jerking around the room to avoid Samuel's heterochromatic gaze. 

The ginger simply smiled, "You're too cute, Ari, it's fine, it won't bother me, and even if it feels a bit funny, I'll make an exception for you, because I love you so much," he cooed, shifting so that he could lay on his back and Aaron could rest his head on his soft chest. 

"Thank you, my love," was all he said in response, dozing off rather quickly, Samuel smiled down at him, closing his eyes once more. He felt the bed dip beside him minutes later, and peaked an eye open to see Charles getting in the bed on his other side. His nose was met with a fresh smell, along with a tinge of sharp mint.

"I love you, my strong boy," Charles praised, catching Samuel's lips in a kiss. He rest his chin atop Samuel's head and breathed in deep.

"I love you too, Charlie, g'night," he responded in a soft whisper, settling off into a deep slumber. Charles' breathing slowed not long after, a smile on his resting face.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo if u liked this slap on a kudos and comment bc i need validation to live :)


End file.
